DarkClan One-Shot Challenge
by The Song of the Felines
Summary: My first DarkClan One-Shot Challenge.


This is my challenge for DarkClan, centered around the phrase, " A kit treated badly grows up evil, and a kit treated well grows up good."

* * *

Characters

Brokenkit- unattractive pitch-black she-cat with stunning dark amber eyes

Hollynight- beautiful pure black she-cat with light leaf green eyes

Flamesky- handsome reddish-brown tom with dark amber eyes

Forestlight- pretty smoky black she-cat with dark forest green eyes

Emberstar- smoky reddish-brown tom with burning amber eyes

Cloudkit- lovely white she-cat with hazel-brown eyes

Lightbreeze- cream she-cat with light green eyes

Jayfrost- handsome pale gray tom with amber eyes

* * *

'You stupid kit! How dare you kill your mother! I hate you! You are no longer my kit!' Her father's words rang into her head over and over again. Her target: the cat who's childhood was better than hers.

«·»·«·»·«·»·«·»·«·»·«·» Flashback «·»·«·»·«·»·«·»·«·»·«·»

_"Hollynight! NO!" A reddish brown tom yowled in agony as the love of his life slipped away. "I'm so, so, so sorry Flamesky. There was nothing I could do." The young medicine cat's voice was filled with grief and sorrow, for this was her first birth, also Hollynight was her sister. "But you have one kit, a black she-kit. What will you name her?" Flamesky scoffed. "She is not my kit. She is a monster! But fine, I will give her a name. Bitterkit. For all the pain and sorrow she has inflicted on me." The medicine cat gasped in horror. "She doesn't deserve a name like that." she meowed. "Then you name her, Forestlight. I do not want anything to do with that kit!" Flamesky turned around and left the den. Forestlight turned to the kit. "My poor dear, you need a name. You will be known as Brokenkit, for your father's broken heart."_

_-Two moons later-_

_Brokenkit ran around the camp, making the clan purr in amusement. All except for one cat, Flamesky. She accidentally bowled into Flamesky, making him hiss. He hit Brokenkit with his claws unsheathed, leaving a scar on her face. "Father? Why did you hit me?" Flamesky could not believe she had asked him that. "Why did I hit you? Why did I hit you? WHY DID I HIT YOU?! You killed your mother, the love of my life. You are a monster. A monster! I hate you with every fiber of my my being! You dare to call me your father after you killed you mother! I want nothing to do with you, you stupid kit! You are a monster! A monster! I-" He was cuffed harshly around the ear by the leader Emberstar. _

_"Flamesky! __I am ashamed of you! You are my son, yet you are nothing like me. Your mother died in kitbirth just like Hollynight. She was the love of my life. Did I blame you? No! I treated like you were my pride and joy. You should treat Brokenkit the same. It was Hollynight's time to leave. Do not blame young Brokenkit. You shall never see or talk to Brokenkit ever again. Do you understand?"_

_Flamesky nodded. "I never want to see that monster ever again." He meowed bitterly. He whipped around and left the camp. Emberstar turned to the forever scarred Brokenkit. "Emberstar?" She meowed hesitantly. "Yes, young one?" Brokenkit's eyes were as big as an owl's. "Did I kill my mother? Was Flamesky right? Am I a monster?" Emberstar's eyes softened. "No my dear, Flamesky is just blinded by grief."_

_As the moons went by, Brokenkit was laughed at as a apprentice, Brokenpaw and ridiculed as a warrior, Brokenraven for her "curse" of bringing death to cats as they passed her. Her heart was dark and cruel. She headed for a cat who's life was better than hers._

* * *

"I love you Cloudswan, our kits will be perfect." Her mate left the nursery. Cloudswan sighed. She would give her kits a wonderful life. She knew it in her heart.

·«·»·«·»·«·»·«·»·«·»Flashback·«·»·«·»·«·»·«·»·

_"Lightbreeze, she's perfect. What shall we name her?" Jayfrost meowed. "Cloudkit." Lightbreeze decided. "Good name. Good night Lightbreeze." He meowed. They fell asleep, a perfect family._

_-2 Moons Later-_

_Cloudkit watched as Flamesky snarled at Brokenkit. "Come Cloudkit, it's time to take a nap." Lightbreeze meowed. "Why is Flamesky so mean to Brokenkit, Mama?" Lightbreeze thought about it. __"It's because he's sad, dear. He misses Hollynight, and he's punishing Brokenkit for it." Cloudkit decided that she would treat her kits right, that is, if she ever had any._

_Cloudkit became well liked as Cloudpaw, and gained a mate when she received her warrior name, Cloudswan. She became pregnant, and stayed in the nursery._

* * *

"Hello, Cloudswan." Cloudswan looked up. "Oh hello, Brokenraven. What are you here for?" Brokenraven hissed angrily. "To kill you. Your life is perfect, and mine is wretched." Cloudswan looked sad. "I'm sorry about that. Are sure you want to kill me?" Brokenraven felt conflicted. Cloudswan was her best friend, but she hated her for her wonderful life. The two feelings clashed until one was victorious. Brokenraven sat down. "No, I don't want to kill you." Cloudswan purred gently. They laughed.

"Hey, Cloudswan?"

"Yes, Brokenraven?"

"You know that old saying?"

"What old saying?"

"You know, that one, the old saying 'A kit treated badly grows up evil, and a kit treated well grows up good'?"

"Oh, that saying. What about it?"

"I'm starting to think that it's untrue."

* * *

Well, that's it. Huh, that was my best one-shot yet.

Onyx Out!


End file.
